Photolithography is a common process used to form integrated circuits. During a photolithography process, a photoresist material is formed on a substrate such as a semiconductor wafer and is exposed with a predefined pattern to be transferred to the substrate. The characteristics and properties of the photoresist material will directly affect the quality of the photolithography patterning process and the performance of the thus-formed integrated circuits. This becomes especially important as the pattern sizes continue to shrink, such as 65 nanometers, 45 nanometers, or below.